Super Crayon
by Alice Tennant
Summary: Super Crayon est devenu populaire sur internet pour avoir sauver deux dessinateurs d'une attaque terroriste, mais il se peut que quelqu'un a une dent contre lui.
1. Qui est Super Crayon ?

**Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction cette année.**

**Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une fanfic sur Super Crayon (Merci Captain Obvious XD)**

**Bien évidemment, ce personnage ne m'appartient pas ni les dessinateurs qui seront évoqués mais j'en ai crée quelques uns.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Depuis janvier 2015, un nouveau personnage a fait son apparition sur internet, via une vidéo où on le voit dessiner sur un bloc-note tandis que le terroriste qui se trouvé en face de lui, à chaque dessin, devenait de plus en plus ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en slip et à visage découvert devant ses otages, 2 dessinateurs du nom de Dani et Ben, qui commençaient à être morts de rire face à cette scène. Depuis la publication de cette vidéo, plusieurs pages Facebook et hashtags ont été crées en l'honneur de ce héros, les internautes l'acclament et le surnomment "l'espoir".

Son nom : Super Crayon, défenseur de la liberté d'expression et ennemi des terroristes qui veulent détruire cette liberté en obéissant aveuglement à l'obscurantisme.

Mais, malgré ses actes héroïques, il n'est pas là que pour défendre la liberté d'expression.

Avant de devenir Super Crayon, il était Mark Kent, né en 1988, fils du caricaturiste Tom Kent alias Kenie de la journaliste Clara Grace.

Il avait une vie normale mais s'inquiétait pour son père à force d'entendre la mort de certains dessinateurs dans le monde. Il aimait bien dessiner mais il n'osait pas les montrer à tout le monde, car il trouvait qu'il ne faisait que des choses "moches" bien que son père lui disait plusieurs fois le contraire.

En 2003, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à ses parents dans les locaux de Panda Mensuel, deux terroristes ont débarqué et ont tué caricaturistes et journalistes. Mark Kent a essayé de sauver son père mais il est arrivé trop tard, il avait reçu trois balles dans le cœur et deux dans la tête. Quant à sa mère, elle fut blessé à l'épaule gauche.

Avant de mourir, Kenie lui a dit "Bats-toi pour la liberté d'expression, deviens son représentant. C'est en dessinant que nous gagnerons contre l'obscurantisme religieux".

Sur ces paroles, Mark décida de partir avec sa mère dans des pays différents et à changer de nom à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les terroristes qui ont tué son père, au cas où ils les croiseraient. C'est en arrivant au Tibet, en juillet 2014 qu'il se mit à s'entrainer et à s'améliorer en dessin, quitte à se tenir cette promesse, début 2015 : "Je serai le représentant de la liberté d'expression mais je vengerai également la mort de mon père ".

\- Tu as l'intention de retourner en France ?

\- Il faut que je retourne là-bas, ma décision est prise. Papa m'a confié une "mission" et je ne vais pas le décevoir.

\- Et si ces bourreaux revenaient ? Ils risquent de te reconnaître !

\- Ils me reconnaîtront, certes, mais ils auront affaire à un homme nouveau. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant.

\- Tu es fou ?

\- Non, il faut que quelqu'un agisse, maman. Un jour, les gens me verront comme un héros. Je serai l'espoir.

\- D'accord. Je prierai pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

En prononçant ces mots, Clara se mit à pleurer tandis que Mark essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

\- Quand j'aurais accompli cette mission, j'essaierai de revenir te voir.

Le 9 janvier, Mark arrive en France pour une nouvelle vie. Il est maintenant caricaturiste, comme son père, au Chat Malin et travaille avec Dani et Ben. Il faut attendre 9 jours pour qu'un attentat ait lieu dans les locaux du journal et que Mark sauve ses amis sous les traits de ce super-héros que l'on connaît aujourd'hui.

Depuis cette vidéo, le monde l'adore mais les ennuis ne font que commencer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser. Je publierai les réponses dans les prochains chapitres.**


	2. L'ennemi de l'ombre

**Suite de Super Crayon. Au début, je devais la publier fin février mais, suite à un problème avec internet, je n'ai pas pu continuer et modifier certaines phrases. J'ai dû attendre 2 jours pour la revoir et faire ces modif'.  
**

**Si vous trouvez que le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas très approprié (parce qu'on ne parle pas trop de cet ennemi),il faut savoir que je ne suis pas une experte pour trouver des titres.  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, Dani et Ben n'arrêtent pas de parler de Super Crayon aux autres membres de la rédaction.

Mark voyait que ses collègues n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et son "personnage". Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pour lui.

_"Espérons que ça dure."_

Mais une voix douce et timide l'interpelle. Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années: "Excusez-moi, je cherche le bureau du rédacteur en chef. Vous pouvez me dire où je peux le trouver, s'il vous plait ?

\- Euh... Bien sûr.

\- Ah, voilà la nouvelle recrue. Pas trop difficile pour venir ici ?

\- Non, tout s'est bien passé, monsieur. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance.

\- Mark Kent, vous tombez bien. Je vous présente Marion Yastel, nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe des caricaturistes. Elle travaillera avec vous, Dani et Ben.

\- Quoi ? On a une nouvelle recrue ? -s'exclama Dani.

\- Évidemment, puisqu'il vient de le dire. T'es vraiment con comme mec. Entre la question sur la religion de Super Crayon et ça, c'est pas gagné niveau intelligence.

\- Oh excuse-moi, monsieur "le sadique qui dessine un type à trois têtes" !

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça !"

Sauf qu'à force de monter d'un ton, ces derniers commencent à se disputer, quitte à lancer des crayons et des gommes sur le visage de l'autre.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont parfois comme ça.

\- Je vois.

\- Bon, écoutez, je vous laisse. J'ai un coup de fil important à passer. Bienvenue encore une fois, Marion, dans notre rédaction. Et, Mark, réunion demain matin dans mon bureau, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres.

\- Compris."

Mais, loin de la ville, quelqu'un, caché dans l'ombre, n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de Super Crayon via les informations données par ses collaborateurs. Bien qu'il voit Super Crayon comme une menace pour ses projets, il veut en savoir plus sur lui et le détruire.

" Alors, c'est donc toi, ce fameux défenseur de la liberté d'expression ? Et dire que je croyais que personne n'oserait se battre en son nom, tu m'impressionne...mais pas pour longtemps. Tu as déjà ridiculisé un de mes hommes, mais j'ai encore d'autres groupes terroristes et je finirai par savoir ton identité et tes blessures, s'il le faut. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de te soumettre à ma volonté."

De retour à Paris, Mark vient de terminer les présentations et la visite pour Marion.

"- J'espère que tu t'y habitueras vite, en tout cas.

\- Je pense que ce sera le cas. Dis-moi, Mark.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es bien le fils du dessinateur Kennie ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Mon père était policier, il était chargé de protéger les dessinateurs de Panda Mensuel et on lui a remis quelque chose après cet attentat."

C'est alors que Marion sort un cahier de son sac. Il était presque abimé sur la couverture mais les pages semblaient nets.

\- C'est le cahier de mon père ?

\- Oui. Mon père me l'avait donner le soir même, mais j'ai préféré ne pas y toucher.

\- Merci, en tout cas. Au faite, Dani fête son anniversaire ce soir. Tu viendras ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne pourrai pas. Je participe au concours de caricature. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

\- Non, il comprendra."

Certes, Mark avait l'air sincère dans sa réponse mais il avait peur de décevoir son ami qui n'est pas du genre à accepter les absences de certains. Le soir venu, Mark se rend donc à l'anniversaire de Dani. Champagne, bière, apéritifs et jus de fruits à volonté et musique qui donne l'impression d'être dans une boîte de nuit des années 80. Tout le monde s'éclate, jusqu'au moment où...

"- Les gars, on a un problème ! Il y a une prise d'otage au concours de caricature ! J'ai un pote qui vient de m'avertir par téléphone !

\- Mets la télé, mec ! -s'exclame Dani après avoir arrêté la musique."

Le type allume la télé dans la précipitation, tout le monde parle de cette prise d'otage.

"Et nous venons d'apprendre qu'un groupe terroriste vient de prendre en otage 12 caricaturistes et 11 journalistes dans la salle Albert Camus où se déroule le concours de caricature.

\- Ces terroristes ont d'ailleurs fait parvenir un message vidéo que nous allons diffuser maintenant."

C'est alors que l'on voit les terroristes tous vêtus d'un costume bavarois.

"Salutations, infidèles. Nous voulons que vous vous soumettiez à notre vision du monde au nom des gnomes, des elfes et des petits lutins. Sinon, nous agirons par la force en exécutant ces mécréants !"

Mark doit intervenir, il a promis qu'il deviendrait le porte-parole de la liberté d'expression et Marion se trouve à cet évènement. Ces terroristes sont fous, mais il doit faire vite.

"- Je dois m'en aller.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Désolé, Dani. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de finir les dessins pour demain."

L'excuse était facile, mais Mark n'avait pas mieux en magasin. Pas de temps à perdre ! Mark se rend à la salle au plus vite. Pendant ce temps là...

"- Vous avez cru que l'on pouvait rire de tous, même avec la nature ?

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Personne n'a fait de blague sur l'écologie ! Et puis, on est dans le pays de la liberté d'expression, nom d'un chien ! -répond Marion.

\- Silence ! Puisque tu oses t'opposer à nous, nous allons commencer par toi."

A ce moment là, deux des terroristes se mettent derrière Marion et commencent à chanter avec une voix insupportable et avec des mots incompréhensibles.

"- Mais, c'est quoi cette chanson stupide ?

\- Super Crayon va venir pour vous botter le cul, bande de malades - cria un journaliste.

\- Super Crayon ? (rires) Qu'il se pointe, il ne va pas être déçu !

\- C'est déjà le cas, mon ami."

Super Crayon était là, toujours avec son air de super-héros très cliché.

" - Tu es...

\- Là où la liberté est en danger, là où la terreur gagne les esprits, là où la tyrannie doit être combattue, je suis présent. Je suis Super Crayon.

\- Alors, c'est toi ce fou ?

\- Ce ne serait pas toi, le fou, par hasard ?"

Toujours armé de son bloc-note et de son crayon, il se met à dessiner et transforme les costumes des terroristes en tutu. Même les deux "chanteurs" sont devenus ridicules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Super Crayon continue et leur dessine des oreilles de Pikachu et un nez de clown. Tout le monde rit du spectacle qui déroule sous leurs yeux.

"- C'est de la sorcellerie ?

\- L'imagination peut servir pour détruire toute forme d'obscurantisme. Vous pensez que vos actes vont sauver la planète en sauvant des créatures imaginaires, mais vous agissez de manière aveugle en écoutant les pensées d'un autre. Vous êtes des pantins exécutant les ordres d'un homme qui veut rependre le chaos sur cette terre."

Le chef du groupe est impressionné par ces paroles mais il commence à en avoir assez avec ces rires.

"SILENCE, BANDES D'INFIDÈLES ! -crie t-il avant de tirer vers le plafond."

Marion prend alors son bloc-note et un crayon puis dessine après avoir regardé le flingue de ce type dans les moindres détails.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'êtes pas Super Crayon.

\- Même si nous ne sommes pas tous Super Crayon, je pense que tout ce qu'on dessine peut devenir réel."

Elle continue de dessiner jusqu'à ce que le chef se retrouve avec un ballon en forme de fleur à la main. Super Crayon réplique à nouveau jusqu'à ce que les terroristes se retrouvent déguisés en lapin. Effrayés par tous ces rires, ils partent de la salle mais ils commencent à disparaitre à force de se diriger vers la sortie.

"- Moi qui pensais que ce personnage était une rumeur...

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ma chère. De toute façon, je serai toujours là pour protéger ces personnes, surtout vous.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Encore une chose, n'oubliez pas : restez des salles gosses."

Après ses actes héroïques et cette phrase si bien dite, Super Crayon part de la même manière que lors de la précédente prise d'otage.

\- Sacré Super Crayon. Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Par contre, toujours loin de la ville.

"Tu es bien plus humiliant que je ne le pensais ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser la manière forte !"

Le lendemain, à la rédaction, tout le monde reparle de Super Crayon.

" Écoutez moi bien, ce héros nous aide pour qu'on survive dans ce milieu et il est aimé par tout le monde même nos confrères, tant mieux. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Mais nous détournons l'actualité, nous ne faisons jamais de trucs sérieux. -répond un journaliste.

\- Je m'en fous ! Essayez de le chopper ! Demandez-lui d'où il vient. Son identité ou même...

\- Monsieur, nous avons reçu un coup de fil de nos confrères de Panda News. -dit Sue, la secrétaire de la rédaction. Leurs écrans et caméras commençaient à brouiller comme s'il n'avaient plus le moindre signal. Ils ont essayé de prévenir les autres rédactions mais tous les téléphones n'avaient plus de réseaux.

\- C'est un virus ou...

\- Jugez par vous-même."

Sue montre son écran d'ordinateur qui avait le même problème. Il y avait un écran blanc et une silhouette noire devant.

"- C'est qui ce type ? -demande Ben.

\- Il peut nous voir ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Marion. -répond Mark

" Bonjour, peuple du monde "libre". Mon nom est Obscuro. -dit ce mystérieux personnage avec une voix trafiquée. Il paraît que depuis un certain temps, un homme répondant au nom de "Super Crayon" protège caricaturistes et journalistes. Cette cause a l'air très noble pour lui. Toutefois, j'aimerais lui poser cette question : Penses-tu que les gens ont besoin de la liberté d'expression pour s'exprimer librement ? Pour ma part, je ne crois ! Car, cette liberté d'expression n'existe plus, de nos jours. Elle est, en d'autres termes, bafouée ! Tu te permets de ridiculiser tous les groupes terroristes que j'ai envoyé, alors qu'ils voulaient simplement exprimer leurs opinions sur le monde. Tout ce que tu représentes c'est cette hypocrisie qu'utilise les gouvernements, occidentaux comme orientaux.

_\- Comment ose-t-il dire des choses pareils ? Je ne défends pas cette hypocrisie, je peux la dénoncer ! Tout ce que tu dis, Obscuro, est faux !  
_

\- Voici ce que je te propose, Super Crayon : Termine dès aujourd'hui ta carrière de super-héros ou je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer mes hommes pour te tuer. Je trouverai par tous les moyens ton identité, mais aussi tes faiblesses si tu refuse de renoncer à tes actions. Tu as 48 heures, à partir d'aujourd'hui, pour confirmer la fin de carrière. Réfléchis bien !

* * *

**Bon, c'est déjà plus long que le premier chapitre, mais reste à voir si vous n'allez pas être déçu.**

**Edit : Merci à Ayumi Fubuki pour le nom du némésis**. ^^


	3. Décision ultime

**Salut à tous, ici Alice Tennant.**

**Pour le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais publier cette suite pendant les vacances de Pâques, car je suis un peu prise avec le BAC qui approche à grand pas. Mais cette fois, j'ai pu trouvé quelques moments pour écrire cette suite. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

**Attention : il y a une référence à SLG dans ce chapitre, à part Panda News (plus précisément, un des personnages). Saurez-vous la trouver ?  
**

* * *

Mark n'en revenait pas des déclarations d'Obscuro. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles et comment osait-il défier Super Crayon à ce point ? Maintenant, il a 48 heures pour mettre fin à sa carrière de super-héros, bien qu'il soit conscient du fait qu'Obscuro enverra d'autres terroristes une nouvelle fois en France et dans le monde. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas comment préparer sa réponse, presque tourmenté. En entrant chez lui, il commence à être dans une dépression et à pleurer. Il ne veut pas décevoir son père, mais il ne veut pas subir le même sort. Tout à coup, le cahier de son père tombe de sa bibliothèque, il se dirige alors pour le prendre et le remettre à sa place... jusqu'à ce qu'il décide par curiosité de regarder à l'intérieur.

Mais c'est en voyant tous les dessins réalisés par son père qu'il devient surpris, prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant. En effet, tous les dessins représentent Mark en Super Crayon. Même tenue, même coiffure, même bloc-note et même crayon. Super Crayon était donc né non pas par sa propre imagination, mais par celle de son père.

Tous les dessins prenaient place à une bande-dessinée où on suit ce super-héros qui était fictif jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf qu'à la dernière page, il n'y avait pas de dessin...juste un message de Kennie :

**"Mon fils, à l'heure où je t'écrie ce message, des terroristes attaquent la rédaction de Panda Mensuel. Je ne pense pas que je vais survivre, car ils en ont après moi et mes collègues. J'espère que tu auras ce cahier un jour, car là dedans se trouve une bande-dessinée...en ton honneur. Une bande-dessinée où tu serais le super-héros capable de détruire la peur à travers des dessins drôles. Et ce choix n'est pas anodin, car tu as réellement des dons pour dessiner, chose que tu as toujours nié d'ailleurs, mais aussi...parce que je pense que tu es capable de le devenir. Après les attentats du 11 septembre, les gens du monde entier ont commencé à avoir peur d'une probable attaque et les groupes terroristes ont vu le jour, mais petit à petit, plusieurs personnes ont voulu les dénoncer en les tournant au ridicule à travers leurs dessins, mais il leur manquait un protecteur. Tu dois être Super Crayon et les dessinateurs attendent leur représentant...toi. J'espère que tu le deviendras et j'espère que tu pourras éradiquer cette peur. Après, tu peux inciter certains à te rejoindre à cette cause .Je compte sur toi, Mark. Adieu, sans doute."**

_"Alors, mon père voulait que je devienne réellement ce personnage ? Pourtant, il m'avait dit d'être un simple représentant, il n'avait pas dit "Deviens Super Crayon" et j'avais pris la décision de devenir ce héros sans avoir vu ce cahier, ni ce message...à moins que..."._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappelle de la dernière phrase prononcée par son père avant de mourir "C'est en dessinant que nous gagnerons contre l'obscurantisme religieux."

Tout s'explique, maintenant ! Il voulait que son fils devienne comme lui mais qu'il devienne entre temps un justicier capable de permettre à certains de vaincre cette peur qu'on croyait disparue jusqu'à aujourd'hui : l'obscurantisme.

Mark prend alors un dictaphone que sa mère lui avait remis avant son départ et part dans un endroit plus calme. Le lendemain, il se rend à la rédaction de Panda News habillé en noir, avec des lunettes de soleil et dû prendre une voix grave face à la première personne qu'il croise, à savoir un des présentateurs vedettes de la chaîne d'information.

"Super Crayon m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci. Il veut que cette enregistrement passe aujourd'hui dans votre journal."

Le présentateur n'a pas le temps de lui poser une question que Mark s'en va déjà en courant pour ensuite aller à la rédaction du Chat Malin, en enlevant sur la route ses lunettes et sa veste noire pour les mettre ensuite dans son sac. Mais, lorsqu'il arrive à la rédaction, l'ambiance n'était pas habituelle. Dani et Ben ne se disputaient plus, personne n'était devant la machine à café pour parler de l'actualité... bref, le silence total. Et sur les murs se trouvaient des papiers avec écrit dessus #JeSuisSuperCrayon.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Obscuro va peut-être obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. - répond le boss. Mais, Super Crayon nous a redonné le courage et la force et nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Même s'il part, il sera toujours dans nos cœurs, tu comprends ?"

La conversation venait d'être terminé et Ben, accompagné de Marion, prévient tout le monde de l'intervention de Super Crayon sur Panda News. Tout le monde se presse pour voir ça.

"Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette édition de 8h de Panda News. Et nous ouvrons ce journal par un message vocal de Super Crayon, suite au précédent message du dénommé Obscuro. Il semblerait que ce justicier, que nous ne présentons plus depuis que sa popularité ne cesse de grandir grâce à ses exploits, ait pris la décision fatidique de déclarer ou non sa fin de carrière. Nous vous faisons écouter le message, maintenant.

\- Bonjour, citoyens. En entendant ce message, vous allez sans doute ressentir la peur de me perdre. Je vous comprends. Mais, je veux que vous sachiez une chose et je veux qu'Obscuro écoute ce que je vais dire. Tout d'abord, je tiens à déclarer, Obscuro, que tes propos sont inadmissibles et totalement faux. Tu représentes en vérité le côté obscur de la liberté d'expression. C'est-à-dire que tu veux que ces hommes fragiles que tu as transformé en machine de guerre rependent une pensée déformée par tes propos à travers le monde entier, tout ça pour apporter le chaos ! Tu dis également que je défends l'hypocrisie des gouvernements. Eh bien, sache que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! C'est toi qui les manipule tel des marionnettes et qui leur demande de manipuler leur peuple avec une série de mensonges que tu leur dicte tout en les menaçant. Je connais tes intentions, cher ami.

\- Ouais ! Bien dit, Super Crayon ! -crie Dani

\- Mais revenons sur ton souhait. (silence total dans la rédaction). Tu veux que je finisse mon rôle de héros, si je comprends bien. Je tiens à te répondre...que c'est Non ! La raison est que je ne veux pas te laisser accomplir tes sombres projets. Tu peux essayer de me tuer, mais je veux que tu retiennes ceci : Les hommes tombent sous les balles, pas les idées. Ce qui signifie que si je meurs, d'autres prendront la relève et tu ne pourras rien faire pour effacer cette idée. Chacun peut y mettre du sien en prenant cette identité pour éradiquer cette peur qui ne devrait plus exister de nos jours. Cependant, je souhaite te rencontrer...Non pas pour ensuite divulguer ton identité à la presse, bien au contraire. Je veux savoir qui tu es et comprendre pourquoi agis-tu ainsi, je me pose ces questions depuis ton intervention. En espérant que tu répondras et que tu n'agiras pas comme un lâche !"

Fin de la déclaration. Tout le monde était à la fois soulagé pour le refus mais aussi inquiet par le choix de cette rencontre, de peur que ce dernier se fasse tué. De son côté, Mark pense qu'il a fait le bon choix bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il court un danger. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était connaître son némésis, mais il voulait protéger ses amis, y compris Marion. Soudain, son téléphone sonne. Il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué, et comme Mark était curieux il décroche et tombe sur...

"Je suis Obscuro."

C'était lui ! Toujours avec cette voix trafiquée et effrayante. Mark s'éloigne de ses collègues pour que personne n'écoute la conversion.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui a donné le message de Super Crayon à la rédaction de Panda News.  
\- Euh...Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! J'ai accès à chaque caméra de surveillance et j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir entrer à la rédaction de Panda News.  
\- Bon, ok. C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je vais me faire tuer, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas du tout. Je voudrais que tu contacte Super Crayon pour moi.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je veux que tu lui dises que j'accepte sa proposition. Dis-lui de me retrouver dans l'usine désaffectée qui est située non loin de Marne-la-vallée.  
\- Cette endroit me dit quelque chose. C'est pas une usine qui fabriquait des vélos dans les années 70 ?  
\- Exactement. Dis-lui de me rejoindre là-bas à 23h, seul !  
\- Compris. Je lui transmettrai."

Ça a marché. Obscuro avait accepté cette rencontre. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si la réponse était honnête ou s'il s'agit d'un piège.  
Le soir venu, Mark part de la rédaction vers 22 h, alors que tout le monde travaillait pour finir le journal du lendemain qui s'annonce comme un numéro assez spécial, pour retourner chez lui se changer avec sa panoplie de Super Crayon, et se dessine un moyen de transport pour éviter les embouteillages : Un planeur en forme de crayon, le Crayon Plane.

"Pas de temps à perdre ! C'est parti !"

Une fois arrivé à cette fameuse usine, Super Crayon est un peu en avance puisqu'il était 22h55 mais rentre malgré tout à l'intérieur. Et il n'y avait rien, seul des murs gris et froids, pas de machine ni personne. Pas même une trace d'Obscuro.

"- Sympa, le lieu de rendez-vous ! C'est pas le top du top mais tu aurais pu faire mieux !  
\- Disons que j'ai toujours l'habitude de recevoir mes invités dans ma propre demeure, mais je ne laisserai pas un fouineur comme toi y entrer pour donner l'adresse à la police."

Intrigué par cette voix, Super Crayon se retourne et aperçoit un homme tout vêtu de noir et dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité de la salle.

"- J'imagine que tu es Obscuro ?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Je m'en doutais. En écoutant ta voix, je me suis dis que tu avais l'air digne d'un manipulateur de génie.  
\- Tu es très malin, mais tu n'imagines pas ce dont je suis capable à part la manipulation.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Sauf que tu te feras attraper dans ton propre piège, surtout après ton intervention...  
\- Je suis intouchable, Super Crayon. Je fais en sorte que personne ne sache qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme.  
\- Peut-être mais tu as pris le risque de me rencontrer. Tu connais mon visage, j'ignore le tiens. Alors, montre-toi !  
\- (long silence)Très bien, puisque tu le demandes. Toutefois, je tiens à te dire une chose : Une fois que tu auras vu mon visage, je ne pourrai pas laisser sortir vivant.  
\- Je le sais, mais j'insiste.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Mark.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Eh oui, je connais ton secret."

_**Vous le saurez dans la suite.**_

* * *

**Ouais, c'est un gros ****cliffhanger à deux balles, mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps pour mettre tout ça dans un seul chapitre. Sauf que je ne suis pas une adepte des gros pavés.**

**Bon, cette fois, la fin approche à grand pas. J'espère publier la fin (qui sera peut-être en 2 parties, tout n'est pas sûr)avant le mois de septembre et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Maintenant, si vous êtes arrivé ici, j'aimerais vous poser cette question : Qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme Obscuro, selon vous ? **

**A. Une personne de l'entourage de Mark Kent ?  
**

**B. Un des assassins de son père qui était le cerveau du groupe avant de devenir Obscuro ?  
**

**C. Quelqu'un que le père de Mark connaissait avant sa mort ?  
**

**D. Le directeur de l'asile de SLG ? ^^  
**

**Si vous avez la bonne réponse, je vous ferai participer à une prochaine fanfic (toujours sur SLG ou un autre youtubeur).  
**


	4. Obscuro ou l'affrontement final

**Salut à tous, ici Alice Tennant. Maintenant, après quelques temps, vous allez découvrir qui était Obscuro depuis le début. Si vous vous en souvenez, je vous ai** **demandé qui serait ce méchant selon vous et je peux vous dire qu'une personne a trouvé la bonne réponse. Réponse que vous allez voir maintenant.**  
**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

"Eh oui, je connais ton secret. J'ai eu le temps de comprendre que toi et Super Crayon étaient une seule et même personne."

C'est à ce moment là qu'Obscuro enlève de sa veste ce qui semble être un micro et s'approche de la zone lumineuse qui se trouve en face de lui, Mark est stupéfait de voir qu'Obscuro était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, légèrement mince et de taille moyenne. Il a les cheveux châtains foncés et ses yeux donnent l'impression qu'ils sont gris.

"- Surpris de me voir ici ? Je sais que modifier sa voix n'est pas drôle, mais c'est bien le but de la surprise.  
\- Tu es Alex Wesley ! Le célèbre journaliste de Panda Mensuel connu pour avoir révéler de nombreux scandales ! Tout le monde te croyait mort. Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Figures-toi que cette mort près de la frontière mexicaine n'était qu'une mise en scène.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Merci Captain Obvious !  
\- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour m'éloigner de tout soupçon. Dénoncer des scandales me paraissait la seule solution.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu t'es crée une réputation pour qu'on ne découvre ce que tu manigançait derrière ?  
\- On n'est pas loin. Tu représentes les journalistes en quête de vérité et les dessinateurs rebelles, je représente la corruption, le mensonge et la peur . Mon monde est le chaos total où ces trois choses que j'incarne dominent la Terre et ce monde commence à prendre place. Tu imagines ? La guerre, le chaos et tous ces gouvernements impuissants face à moi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !  
\- Attends, quoi ? Tout ça pour créer un chaos total ? Mais, ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu as toujours défendu la presse et mon père te faisait confiance depuis ton arrivée à Panda Mensuel ! Maintenant que j'y pense... tu es sans doute responsable de l'attentat !  
\- Pour me débarrasser de ton père, il avait découvert la vérité et l'a révélé à d'autres personnes.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu as déjà dupé trop de personnes et tu as trop de sang entre tes mains à force de faire appel à des êtres fragiles dont la plupart ont été manipulés par ces idéologies fantaisistes, il est temps d'en finir avec toi ! Ton monde ne verra jamais le jour ! Tout ce que les gens veulent, c'est un monde sans haine, sans guerre de religion et sans toutes ces autres bêtises humaines qui vont avec, et je fais partie de ces personnes là, tout comme mon père. Quant à toi, tout ce que tu mérite c'est ta place en enfer !  
\- (soupir)Je savais que tu allais sortir cette phrase. Cela prouve que tu es un parasite. Nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde et tu es comme ton père au final, un optimiste qui veut rendre le monde meilleur...un monde d'ennui. Maintenant que tu sais tout et vu que tu commences à m'exaspérer au plus haut point, je suis dans l'obligation de te tuer, à moins que tu décides de mettre fin à la vie de Super Crayon.  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à le faire disparaitre ? Je ne le ferai pas, tant que tu es encore en vie !  
\- Refuse et tu mourras en même temps que..."

Alex se dirige vers la droite et revient, quelques secondes après, à sa position de départ accompagné d'une autre personne dont le visage était caché par un sac en tissue. Quand il enlève le sac, il révèle le visage du "prisonnier"... Marion Yastel.

"- Tu ne l'as pas...  
\- Et si. Comme quoi, jouer les gentlemen peut piéger une demoiselle.  
\- Non, ne la tue pas !  
\- Alors, fais ce que je te dis. Et n'essaye pas de dessiner pour la sauver ou me ridiculiser. Je n'hésiterai pas à lui tirer une balle dans la tête."

A ce moment là, Mark sent la colère l'envahir et sort son bloc-note et son crayon, mais il arrête de bouger au moment où Alex sort son arme et la pointe à côté du crâne de Marion. Il est maintenant hésitant que ses bras tremblent, il ne veut surtout pas la perdre. Malheureusement, il finit par céder et baisse les bras à la grande satisfaction d'Alex, mais Marion, assez téméraire malgré sa timidité, donne un coup de pied au genou de son ravisseur et part vers Mark. Adrien tire sur Mark, mais la balle se transforme en une dizaine de bulle de savon. C'était Marion qui avait discrètement dessiné sur son carnet en même temps qu'elle courait. Mark en profite alors pour répliquer et Obscuro se retrouve avec une pioche en plastique à la main.

"- C'est fini, "mon pote". Tu ne peux plus t'en sortir vivant.  
\- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! Attendez-vous au pire !"

Marion et Mark reprennent leur crayon mais la cible s'échappe et tire sur les extincteurs encore présents malgré le fait que l'usine était à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Des nuages forts aveuglants se forment et Obscuro en profite pour prendre le Crayon-planeur, les deux héros assistent à la scène en se rapprochant de la sortie.

"- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas prévu de faire péter le bâtiment.  
\- Mark, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Oui, je te demande pardon, Marion. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité plus tôt.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as déjà protégé, c'est déjà le principal.  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Écoute, on cache parfois certaines choses que d'autres ne doivent pas savoir. C'est ce que tu as fait. Et tiens, maintenant que j'y pense.

Marion s'approche de son héros et l'embrasse. Mark n'en revenait pas de cette réaction, en même temps il a eu de la chance il aurait pu se prendre une gifle se disait-il.

"- De toute façon, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je voulais te parler de ce type. Il est responsable de toutes ces interventions, si j'ai bien compris.  
\- Oui, un type imprévisible. Il a même commandité l'attentat qui a coûté la vie à mon père.  
\- Comme quoi, tout peut être lié.  
\- C'est le cas de le dire.  
\- Et pour sa dernière phrase "attendez-vous au pire !", je pense qu'il nous faudra des renforts. Alexis risque de frapper fort dans tout le pays.  
\- Tu as raison. J'ai comme l'impression, moi aussi, qu'il va agir comme ça. Seulement...si on demande aux collègues, j'aurai peur de leur réaction.  
\- Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûre. Sauf que nous n'avons pas de voiture pour retourner à Paris. Et aucun taxi ne passe par là.  
\- Attends."

Mark reproduit sur le bloc-note le planeur qu'il avait crée avant son départ de chez lui.

"- Honneur aux dames. Monte.  
\- Vraiment bien trouvé la forme de ton véhicule, quand même.  
\- Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. Bien installée ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok. C'est parti, on décolle !"

Mark démarre le planeur. Tout se passe normalement, l'appareil décolle sans aucun problème. Retour à Paris et cette fois, il est temps de faire appel aux collègues pour mettre Obscuro hors d'état de nuire. Seulement, la peur prend place chez notre héros, notamment sur la réaction des membres de la rédaction du Chat Malin, mais il sait qu'ils seront tolérants face à cette révélation (enfin, c'est ce qu'il espère). Le planeur arrive face à l'entrée de la rédaction après quelques minutes de vol. Marion et Mark, toujours sous le nouveau costume de Super Crayon, rentrent rapidement pour ne pas se faire repérer mais se font vite avoir par Sue la secrétaire.

"- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Super Crayon !  
\- Sue, calme-toi. Va plutôt chercher les autres et vérifie si la salle de réunion est libre. Si c'est le cas, dis à tout le monde d'aller là dedans.  
\- D'accord, je vais voir ça.  
\- Sympa comme diversion.  
\- Mais non. C'était vrai ce que je disais. Tu ne veux pas rassembler tout le monde à l'entrée ?  
\- Bah non.  
\- On est d'accord.  
\- Marion, imagine s'ils me rejettent tous quand je leur dirai qui je suis...  
\- Mais non, ça va aller, crois-moi.  
\- J'ai vérifié. La salle est libre et vous aurez toute la rédaction à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'au moment où je vous parle, ils s'apprêtent à rentrer.  
\- Je te remercie. Par contre, t'as fait vite, non ?  
\- Je sais. Je fais les choses très vite et ça marche en général.  
\- Ok, allons-y, chère Marion Yastel."

Sue les accompagne à la salle de réunion où apparemment tout le monde les attend de pied ferme... et c'était le cas quand ils entrent dans la salle. Mark (ou Super Crayon, vu qu'il a encore son costume) s'approche timidement face à la grande table.

" Bonjour à tous, vous me connaissez déjà, pas besoin de faire les présentations. Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous me posiez des questions, bien au contraire. Je suis venu, avec Marion Yastel, pour vous parler de quelque chose que je voulais vous dire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais la situation devient de plus en plus grave et je n'ai pas le choix que de dire ma véritable identité. Je suis Mark Kent."

Tous sont stupéfaits de cette révélation que certains ont même bondi de leur chaise.

"- J'aurais dû vous en parler lors de l'apparition de ce héros, mais j'ai jugé cette décision trop dangereuse. J'avais décidé de me taire. Cependant, si j'ai décidé de vous en parler, c'est parce que l'heure est grave. Obscuro n'était autre qu'Alex Wesley, ancien journaliste de Panda Mensuel et responsable de l'attentat. Il s'est fait passé pour mort pour continuer tranquillement ses plans sous son pseudonyme. Lorsqu'il m'a avoué tout ceci et ses intentions, j'allais l'arrêter mais il s'est échappé. D'après Marion et moi même, il a l'intention d'amener d'autres personnes armées jusqu'aux dents en France et nous deux contre tous, ça ne marchera pas. Si je vous en parle, c'est pour renforcer votre confiance envers moi, tout comme ce qui s'est passé avec Marion lorsque je l'ai sauvé des griffes de ce criminel et pour vous demander d'accepter de vous joindre à nous et nous pourrons facilement le vaincre. Alors qui veut se joindre à nous ?  
\- Tu sais, Mark -répond son boss. D'habitude, je déteste qu'on me cache quelque chose, pour une raison X ou Y. Depuis l'arrivée de Super Crayon, je te trouvais justement bizarre et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis posé des questions là dessus. Maintenant que j'ai la réponse, je peux t'assurer que... j'accepte de vous rejoindre. Après tout, cacher leur véritable identité, c'est ce que font les super-héros, non ?  
\- Les autres aussi, j'imagine ?  
\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !  
\- Alors tous à vos crayons ! Et pour les journalistes, faites comme bon vous semble à l'écrit ou au dessin si vous êtes doués !

Tout le monde retourne vers son bureau respectif pour prendre tout ce qu'ils trouvent à savoir des crayons, beaucoup de papier (même dans l'imprimante), des taille-crayons au cas où, des stylos et des gommes.

"- Dis donc, Mark... ou Super Crayon. Si on se fait buter, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Tu m'as bien ressuscité la dernière fois en me mettant deux têtes supplémentaires, non ?  
\- Oui, mais... imagine on ne peut pas soigner tout le monde. Et puis, le dessin ne permet pas forcément d'effacer les blessures.  
\- Personne ne mourra, d'accord ? De toute façon, si nous mourrons, d'autres continueront ce que nous avons commencé. Rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Oui "les hommes tombent sous les balles, pas les idées", je connais. Mais, je m'inquiète pour eux. Ce sont nos amis.  
\- Personne ne mourra. Nous devons garder l'espoir et ça marchera.  
\- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance alors.

Toute la rédaction se prépare pour l'attaque mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir du bâtiment, Sue, après avoir vu ce qui se passait via Panda News, les prévient qu'une vague d'attentats vient d'avoir lieu partout dans le monde, y compris en France.

"- Il a tout prévu, cet enfoiré. Patron, restez avec toute l'équipe et faites des tests pour voir si ça peut fonctionner à distance.  
\- De rendre ces mecs ridicules ?  
\- Exact. Marion, Ben, Dani, vous venez avec moi. Nous devons localiser Obscuro le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Je sais où il se trouve. Avant qu'il tire sur les extincteurs, j'en ai profité pour lui lancer un mouchard. Et avec mon téléphone, nous pourrons savoir où se trouve-t-il.  
\- On peut savoir où tu trouves ces gadgets ?  
\- J'en fabrique avec ma mère de temps en temps, monsieur "cheveux fous".  
\- Et où se trouve-t-il ?  
\- Euh... Il se rapproche de la rédaction.  
\- Quel côté ?  
\- Par le trottoir en face de l'entrée principale.

Super Crayon se précipite vers la sortie, suivi de ses amis. Mais il n'y avait personne...

\- J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il arriverait en face !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, peut-être que ton téléphone à un problème.  
\- Non, Ben. J'ai fait des tests et il n'y avait aucun problème.

La conversation part en dispute, tandis que Super Crayon regarde de tous les coins jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une balle dans le cœur. Ces deux amis se taisent et assistent à la mort du héros. Ils essaient de le sauver de la même manière que Ben avait fait lors de la précédente prise d'otage, mais la blessure est trop profonde. Obscuro apparait face à eux et sourit face à son geste.

"- Bien joué pour le coup du mouchard, Marion, mais je connait cette méthode depuis pas mal de temps ! A partir de maintenant, Super Crayon n'existe plus ! La liberté d'expression est morte !  
\- T'es vraiment malade, Alex. Tout ça pour mettre le bordel alors que tu nous as toujours défendu !  
\- Rien que pour ça, je vais commencer par toi, le bigleux aux cheveux fous !  
\- Eh ! Le bigleux t'emmerde, ok ?!  
\- Si tu veux le tuer, il faudra passer par moi  
\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je sauve ta vie et celle de Marion."

Marion avait repéré deux ados qui venaient de filmer la scène avec leur smartphone et se met à inscrire une phrase sur une feuille qu'elle avait pris dans l'imprimante. Elle montre ce qu'elle a écrit face à eux. Il y a marqué "Je suis Super Crayon." Ben et Dani font la même chose, suivi de leur patron puis le reste de l'armée de dessinateurs et de journalistes qui ont assisté à la scène après avoir "ridiculisé" des terroristes à distance.

"- Vous croyez qu'en notant cette phrase, ça va ramener votre sauveur ?  
\- Détrompe-toi. Tu vas le voir bientôt."

Et l'inimaginable arrive. Des gens de tout âge et de toute origine marchent vers eux et tous brandissent un papier avec écrit "Je suis Super Crayon". Des centaines de personnes arrivent, puis des milliers, un planeur passe même sur la capitale avec cette phrase inscrite sur une banderole. Sue, qui continue à regarder Panda News remarque que les gens du monde entier brandissent la même phrase dans toutes les langues.

" - Vous êtes nombreux, certes. Mais vous causez votre perte ! Le chaos sera total !  
\- Plus maintenant !"

A la grande surprise, la voix venait de Super Crayon qui se levait difficilement malgré la blessure.

"- Mais c'est impossible ! Je... je t'ai tué ! Tu devrais mourir !  
\- Si le dessin ne suffit plus, les mots prendront le relais. Demande à tous ces gens, je représente désormais la liberté d'expression et tant que les gens y croiront, je ne partirai pas. La première fois où j'ai failli mourir, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais échoué dans ma mission. Je me suis rendu compte que personne ne pourra me tuer. Mon père m'a confié la mission de la représenter, je vais l'accomplir et mettre un terme à ton réseau du chaos !  
\- Surtout que tous tes hommes ont disparu -intervient le boss. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.  
\- Je suis d'accord, tu es seul contre le reste du monde -rétorque Marion.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Eh bien..."

Mark prend son crayon et gribouille sur la feuille.

"Le spectacle va commencer."

Obscuro découvre l'horreur, il n'a plus d'arme à la main et il se retrouve avec un costume de Mario, des palmes et une perruque de clown multicolore. Toute la foule rit face à ce spectacle, même les deux témoins rient à leur tour. C'est une véritable humiliation pour lui, il n'arrête pas de boucher les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la police arrivait. Il sent que quelqu'un attrape ses mains et les attache avec les menottes. Il est emmené vers une des voitures de police. L'équipe de Super Crayon a gagné. La foule applaudit devant leur héros. Les journalistes se dépêchent de lui poser des questions, mais Super Crayon leur dit la même phrase : "Si vous voulez vos réponses à vos questions, revenez me voir demain." Un des policiers vient demander à Super Crayon de le suivre vers la voiture où est enfermé Obscuro.

"- Tu veux me transmettre un message avant ton procès ?  
\- Oui. Quand je sortirai de prison, je ferai en sorte que tous ces gens te haïssent. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois plus le héros, mais un monstre !  
\- Je vais te dire une chose, cher ami. A partir de cet instant, tu es le Joker de mon Batman, tu es le Moriarty de mon Sherlock et tu es le Maître dont je suis le Docteur*.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un ami qui m'a dit de dire cette phrase face à un ennemi, il faut que je le revois pour savoir ce que ça signifie. Vous pouvez démarrer, la conversation est terminée.  
\- Bien, Super Crayon."

Le lendemain, Super Crayon lance un appel aux chaines du monde entier pour diffuser ses déclarations, appel que toutes les chaines acceptent. Désormais, le monde est rivé sur le héros de la liberté d'expression.

" Citoyens du monde, je suis Super Crayon, héros de la liberté d'expression. Je voulais faire cette intervention sur votre chaîne pour vous dire que je vous félicite d'avoir vaincu vos peurs qui ont eu lieu hier. Mais je pense que vous pouvez aussi remercier mes amis qui vous ont permis d'utiliser le rire pour dissiper la terreur. Maintenant, le terrorisme est mort, mais le chaos n'est pas encore effacé. Un homme, le dénommé Obscuro, m'a un jour accusé d'agir en faveur de l'hypocrisie véhiculée par les gouvernements du monde alors que ce sont eux qui privent certains d'entre vous dans le monde de la liberté de la presse. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose la chose suivante : Faites entendre votre voix ! Vous êtes capable d'agir ! Vous n'êtes pas des faibles, vous cachez un pouvoir pour renverser le chaos mais vous devez agir main dans la main pour que ça marche ! Un conseil : Agissez sans violence et munissez-vous d'un crayon et de papiers si vous voulez faire écouter vos voix ! Je suis Super Crayon, mais vous pouvez le devenir à votre tour. Un jour, je perdrai mon souffle et il faudra que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau et ce "quelqu'un", c'est vous tous. Vous qui regardez ce message, devenez et restez des salles gosses !"

* * *

**Bon, un peu long au niveau de l'attente, mais je me suis fatiguée à trouver du temps à écrire à modifier certaines phrases. Même qu'avec le BAC, c'était dur de trouver des moments pour écrire et je suis partie en vacances (plus de connexion internet :'( ). Au passage, je remercie Ayumi Fubuki, Déponia et la Mandragore de Nantes pour leur soutien et les lecteurs(trices) d'avoir lu cette histoire. Je sais que je débute sur ce site, je n'ai pas vraiment le don pour l'écriture, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Et je sais que les événements qui se sont déroulés à Paris datent de quelques mois, mais n'oublions pas les victimes et une pensée pour leurs proches. **

*** La phrase n'est pas de moi, mais de LinksTheSun. Je l'ai mis juste parce qu'elle m'a fait rire**


End file.
